bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikaru Ichijo
Hikaru Ichijo is a Shinigami and is the Captain of the 2nd Division. His Lieutenant is Atsuko Shimizu. Appearance Hikaru appears as a man who is in his early 30's, he has an athletic build, being physically tall and lean, with the perfect muscle distribution for his height. Hikaru has long jet black hair which is typically unkempt and spiky, often being tied into a low ponytail, he has brown eyes and sharply defined facial features. Hikaru wears a variation of the standard Shinigami uniform, he wears a sleeveless Shihakushō, typical of many Second Division officers along with a sleeveless Captain's Haori along with bandages on his arms, going up to his elbow. Personality Hikaru is normally rather brash in demeanor, and typically commands respect from his subordinates and peers with him giving little outward respect back, however he does respect most people who are trustworthy through the use of his backhanded compliments. Hikaru is hyper-vigilant to a certain degree, usually confining to a state of agitation and hardly relaxing at any given moment, because of his hyper-vigilant nature, Hikaru is rather pessimistic and tends to jump to the worst conclusion, even completing other people's sentences when it isn't called for. Despite his overt hyper-vigilance, Hikaru doesn't seem to be aware of his bad habits and tends to his pessimistic tendencies. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Hikaru is extremely proficient in zanjutsu, he constantly practices in order to keep his skills sharp, however he never progressed from an expert level, citing reasons of it being unnecessary to learn anything else. : Being the 2nd Divison Captain, Hikaru has nigh unmatchable skill in Hakuda, he almost solely uses it in battle, foregoing most other forms of combat normally. His skill in Hakuda is so great he claims that he would be able to fight another Captain who was using their Shikai with just his bear hands with ease. Enhanced Strength: Due to his main fight fighting style being Hakuda, Hikaru has a markedly higher degree of strength than what most Captains would normally have. He is able to easily subdue others much larger than him with absolutely no effort at all. Enhanced Endurance: As he is constantly pushing his body to it's limits, Hikaru is very resilient, he is able to ignore even moderately serious wounds without any impairment in his ability to fight. Keen Intellect: As the commander of the Hikaru is required to be an extremely quick thinker. He is able to deduce how best to carry out plans and he is able to see if anyone is lying to him by examining their facial expressions. Kidō Practicioner: Despite having great potential in Kidō, Hikaru has seemingly little interest in it, only learning the basic spells. Despite his lack of interest in learning any advanced spells, Hikaru's control and power of even weak Kidō spells is incredible. : Hikaru is one of the most proficient shunpo users in the entire Gotei 13, his skill is only matched by that of the Captain-Commander himself and others who have revered a title in honour of their skill in shunpo. His skill makes it so he is hard to spot even other shunpo experts. : As a Captain Hikaru boasts of an exceptionally large amount of spiritual power. It is a light blue in colouration. Zanpakutō Hikaru's Zanpakutō has not yet been revealed. Shikai: Not Yet Revealed Bankai: Not Yet Revealed Stats Appearances Rescue of the Fullbringer Arc *''The Final Mile'' Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Captain Category:2nd Division Category:Shinigami